The Power Of Chakra
by Auzurite
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sasuke has finally returned to the village and his life has slowly began to return to normal. A strange girl has appeared before them, and somehow she is connected to the Third Hokage. She is there for one reason, Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please let me know what you think of it.

All reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

The power of Chakra

A distant figure emerged from the shadows, on an unusually cold night for the middle of summer the very stars themselves were hidden from view. Everything about this night was shrouded in mystery.

The watchmen had spotted this figure about 50 meters from their positions and were surprised; with their skills spotting someone should have been done with ease from at least 200 meters away. Alerted by this sudden apparition they waited for the stranger to become closer and discover the identity of this mysterious person. Near enough now the watchman could determine that this was only a young child their guard relaxed slightly. The child's face could not be seen for a hood shaded the view from prying eyes, right before the destination was met; for it had become clear that the village was their intended target the figure stopped moving. Waiting, waiting but nothing the child had not moved unable to handle anymore one of the men ran out to the young one. Mind racing at the thought of someone so young out all alone in the middle of the night. As he reached his target "littleone, little one are you alright_?" _he asked in an urgent voice, waiting silently for a reply but not a single sound came from the child.

_Perhaps this child cannot talk or has been through a great deal and does not wish to speak at the present moment_ were the thoughts rushing around in the watchman's head. The question repeated again not expecting anything different from before the man was genuinely shocked as a pale hand glowing in the moons bright light, pointed towards the village.

"Lord Hokage, lord hokage is it true? Really? It's all over the village, I would never have believed something like this would happen, can we see_?" _all the men and woman of konaha were excited something like this didn't happen every day. The third hokage was a man past his prime but the most respected and beloved man in the village. He was happy the war had now come to an end, and finally peace could once again be felt. Although he was happy at this development something was weighing heavily on his mind. A young child had come in the middle of the night and had said nothing upon arriving at the village. A deep sigh passed through the man's lips what was he to do; this thought passed briefly though his mind. Everything had been done but the child would not say a word.

Today was especially sunny, the sky was a magnificent blue and laughter could be heard all around. It seemed as though the world was smiling down on konaha, but there was one boy who was not happy. One glance told you that something had upset him by the looks of the situation it was another boy around his age. These boys were as different as day and night one pale skinned with jet black hair and eyes pitch black and dressed to match. The other bright blond hair, blue eyes that seemed to reflect the sky itself, slightly tanned and one very unusual feature three whisker shaped marks down each side of his face.

These two boys seemed to be in an argument the darker one seemed to be slightly annoyed but also very smug about something. The brighter boy was very angry and every word he spoke got louder and more frustrated. Finally the darker one chuckled and walked off while the brighter boy jumped and howled in frustration, then reached down to his shrunken holder and launched a surprise attack at the other boy. The so called victim merely chuckled again and easily deflected the attack, he then turned to the brighter boy and said _"_do you think that pitiful attack could beat me_" _then he disappeared. "Sasuke" the brighter boy yelled but to no advantage, all of a sudden the boy turned as though he sensed danger, fear spreading through his body as trickles of sweat poured down his face.

It was over in a mere instant a flash of pink was all he saw, and the next thing he knew he was lying face down in the ground metres from his last standing position. If he didn't leave now he was done for.

"Naruto" a girl screamed at him, maybe he could pled with her but that wouldn't work it never did. What else was there to do if something wasn't done soon he was in for a world of hurt,

"Sakura Chan please._"_

"How dare you attack Sasuke Kun when his back is turned?_" _

Was all he heard before a fist slammed into him and sent him flying. "_CHA serves him right next time he'll know better" _her inner spirit cried. With that thought she left running after sasuke.

The boy now known as naruto was pulling himself up "Ouch" he cried tsunade had trained her well too well in his opinion; she was now a lethal weapon. He had to be more careful around her especially when it came to sasuke.

As soon as this thought came, naruto started laughing although it hurt to do so he couldn't stop. Naruto had just realised they had just had another pointless argument, it filled him with joy he had missed them. Things were starting to feel normal again as though the past three years were all a dream. Suddenly the laughter stopped and pain swirled around his heart, all the memories of those he had lost and all they had suffered came flooding back to him. Finally what everyone had worked so hard to achieve had been sat down head held in his arms the pain becoming too much, he had not allowed himself to get lost in the past for finding Sasuke and bringing him home, is what they had worked so hard for. His feelings were so mixed together one part of him was overwhelmed with joy while the other consumed with grief and gratitude.

How long he sat there he did not know as he started to come away from his thoughts he noticed his cheeks were wet, tears falling from his eyes this was surprising he had been crying and hadn't even realised. Finally these feelings that had been pushed down inside had broken free. The pressure around his heart eased, Naruto knew that everyone would not want him to sit around and cry. They had done this for him everyone who had helped him just wanted him to be happy. Suddenly naruto felt so loved more so then ever before in his life a smile broke out across his face. The Sadness in his heart was still there but hope and love had started to heal those wounds. His next thoughts went to sasuke "damn that teme making me get all upset I'll get him back"as this thought went through his mind he gave a small laugh.

"Aww did I make the poor little dobe upset how sad" said a familiar voice followed by a chuckle.

As naruto turned his fear come to pass the last person he wanted to see him crying was sasuke and he must have said his thoughts out loud, which just made it even worse. Sasuke was never going to let him live this down but wait how long had he been standing there? After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke up "Sas... sasuke how long have u been standing there?" he asked surprised

"Hmm" was all he said as he paused to think "not long I just had to see what the little dobe was so upset about" with sarcasm in every word.

"Ahh don't call me that teme".

"well then stop being such an idiot, man your annoying I'm on my way home and I see you crying in the middle of the street"sasuke exclaimed with a sigh

"shut-up this has nothing to do with you it's none of your business now get lost" naruto cried back "but I thought I was the reason you were crying isn't that what you said_?"_ sasuke proclaimed in a smug voice.

"Yeah the sight of your ugly face would make anyone cry".

"whatever there's no point in wasting my breath on a dobe like you especially with your face the way it is I thought it was bad before but now it's unbearable I'd rather see you with your stupid grin then looking so pitiful I'm leaving" sasuke answered with a bored tone.

"Fine with me I can't stand the sight of your face either and don't think of coming back_" _just as naruto had said these words sasuke had already left.

Naruto stood up he had stopped crying, getting so worked up by sasuke had made him forget that he was upset. He smiled a shy smile did sasuke do it on purpose maybe to make him feel better, well even if he didn't Naruto was still grateful. As naruto starting walking home something was bugging him, sasuke seemed as though he was trying to tell him something but he couldn't figure out what it was. It probably wasn't that important anyway, and with that thought he walked home; feeling happy and hungry the first thing he was going to do when he got home was eat some ramen. Or he might just go out to ichiraku's; after all he could always use more cheering up with that thought in his mind he left.

All was silent on that street with naruto gone it was empty, but everything could be seen as a pair of eyes watched all. "Naruto uzumaki an interesting subject one would have to agree" a man's voice from the shadows proclaimed "yes very interesting watch him for now; then we will decide what to do later he may be the one we have been looking for_"_ a girl ordered "of course" the man replied and with those final words the street was once again silent and empty.

**A/n: well thankyou to all who read my story plz let me know if I should continue XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well here's chapter 2, sorry if anyone was waiting.

I might try and get the next chapter out earlier, guess it just depends.

Hope you enjoy. XD

**disclaimer**: I don't own naruto and never will.

* * *

_One week later...._

Naruto had gone about his life as normal as possible after that day, surprisingly sasuke hadn't said a word too him or anyone else for that matter. Naruto was very suspicious about this the old sasuke would have wasted no time in humiliating him in any situation. This was the point though no one was the same, three years had passed and everyone had changed.

Lately an ominous feeling had been surrounding Naruto; someone was out there watching his every move waiting for something. Naruto had been feeling like this for the past week or so but every time he tried to concentrate on what it could possibly be it would vanish without a trace. It was as though whatever this was knew he was trying to seriously determine what was happening.

One such occasion was right after a D-rank mission that team Seven were sent out on. They had accepted this mission without too much of a problem even Naruto hadn't really whined about it. Six months was a really long time when you thought about it, that was it, that's how long sasuke had been back for. Of course when he had first arrived back after so long he was meet with suspicion and distrust which was too be expected.

Thinking back on that time still brought Naruto bad memories.....

....._**Flashback**_......

_He had recently got a lead on where sasuke might be but something was troubling him. Danzou was there or so he had heard, why was he there? This question had plagued at his mind. Our soon to be hokage went after sasuke alone Naruto had quiet suspicions about the man's actions as of late they just rung of deception. He had never liked the man but what he could do; this person was going to be the hokage but something about all this chilled Naruto to the bone. _

_He tried to get there fast but something was telling him it was too late. When he had reached the intended destination horror meet his sight, sasuke was there lying on the ground curled up in the fetal position he was shaking badly. Naruto bent down to see if he was alright and gently touched the boy underneath him that body shook violently under his touch. Something had happened it must have been bad for sasuke to look this vulnerable and broken. All of this was scaring Naruto he had never seen his former team mate lose control like he had right now, the sight before him was truly that out of a nightmare. Naruto searched his surroundings for a clue as to what had happened here his eyes meet with what could only be called a battle ground. _

_The original landscape was unrecognizable as the ground was ripped and torn in various places, great clumps of rock lay in plies from the constant blows of battle and even whole chunks of the earth itself had vanished. There was still one unanswered question though where was Danzou? Naruto scanned the grounds for the man until he spotted something, though in truth he had almost missed it after all it was only a speck of white even amongst the brown background. He looked down at the child like sasuke and he was hesitant to leave him but he decided that he needed to know if that was indeed Danzou or not. _

_Walking slowly towards the mass of rock he found his target, the white object that he had seen. It was a bandage not unlike the one's Danzou wore to cover the side of his face and his arm. Naruto tossed aside the rock until he started to come across more of the bandage, finally clothes were in view and Naruto froze there he was. His face showed shock and a great gaping hole had pieced his chest, blood stained his body and the eyes were blank and lifeless. What really had Naruto stunned was sharingan not just in the man's eye but along his arm as well how he had this many was a mystery indeed. _

_Though the sight was sickening Naruto found that it was oddly right, his attention was averted by the whimpering sasuke and without a second thought turned his back to the corpse known as Danzou. He started back towards sasuke, pity rung through him as he stared broken heartedly at the cowing man before him. As he made his way back to sasuke his mind just couldn't accept the possibility that this was sasuke, no, this fragile person definitely couldn't be him. He reached out to him again and the result was the same, he shuttered once more beneath his touch. _

"_Sasuke" Naruto called out to him gently; there was no reply so Naruto called out once more this time louder. still there was no answer so once again he called that same name and again and again each time his voice became more desperate but there was only silence._

"_Sasuke please answer it's me Naruto" he cried with unshed tears held in those words. Without even thinking about it he half lifted the boy from the ground and pulled him close against his own body. His arms wrapped securely around sasuke, he felt so cold and empty, he stared down into those lifeless eyes. _

_Had badly those tears asked to come; he had failed how many times had he said that he was going to bring sasuke back, how many times had he said that he would save him from the darkness. He knew everyone thought it hopeless, that sasuke was lost forever but he believed in the promises he had made to himself and to sakura. He was racked with grief and his body responded, perhaps this had been what had awoken sasuke to naruto's presence. Naruto was caught up in his grief so when he heard sasuke's voice he dismissed it as wishful thinking. The tight grip on his jacket had convinced him otherwise and he glanced again into those dark eyes, they sparked with life once more but fear had wormed its way there also._

_Naruto stared unbelievingly, here was sasuke he had come back happiness spread through him. "Please please don't leave me" these words had torn at naruto's heart, sasuke saying something like this was worrying indeed. Naruto responded by hugging him tighter, no matter what he would not allow something like this to happen to sasuke again. _

_Naruto brought him back to the village whispers and shock were all around him, he headed straight towards kakashi's office. Without even pausing to knock he simply barged in. _

"_Nar-Naruto" kakashi yelled out in surprise _

"_What's going on here why are you-" but stopped when he spotted the figure held in his arms. _

"_Is that who I think it is?" he asked while checking the body in naruto's grasp "yes" was all he gave in response, kakashi stood from his seat and walked over toward the two of them._

_He looked carefully at Naruto and sighed "you know what has to happen now that he is back, he is still considered a criminal after all."_

"_But can't you do something? You know as well as I do what he's been through" naruto's voice was pleading, kakashi thought for a moment then replied._

"_I'll see what I can do, meanwhile he'll have to be put under surveillance"._

_Naruto let out a breath "Thankyou Sensei"_

_A smile was on kakashi's face well at least it looked like a smile it was always hard to tell with that mask of his. Naruto walked over towards a couch in kakashi's office and gently put sasuke down upon it and he reluctantly drew his touch away. This didn't suit sasuke though as he grabbed onto Naruto refusing to be parted._

_Naruto smiled down at him "don't worry sasuke I'll be back again soon."_

_The grip tightened even more, even though he may have seemed like a child his strength was definitely not that of one. Naruto winced at the pain on his arm and tried to dislodge the grasping hand but Sasuke wouldn't let go. Kakashi cleared his throat and Naruto jumped at the noise, a slight blush creped over his cheeks as he looked once again at sasuke._

"_well Naruto it doesn't look like you're going to be separated from him tonight so you may as well stay here, this will also cover the surveillance that I would have done so with that I'm going goodnight." _

_He disappeared now Naruto was left alone with sasuke, he gave up and sat next to the boy clinging to him. It was strange, this sasuke seemed just like a child that had been frightened of something. He seemed so vulnerable and innocent not someone who had killed his own brother, Danzou or anyone else. _

_Naruto couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to make him this way, as sasuke laid his head upon naruto's lap, while still holding onto his arm but with less force. He felt sasuke push himself up against his chest, as though he was trying to get as close as possible and fell asleep. Naruto gave a silent sigh as he watched the sleeping sasuke, finally after so long he was back his once team mate, rival and closest friend. Though two years had passed the distance that had formed seemed to vanish with this simple closeness. No matter what it seemed sasuke would put his trust in Naruto. A simile touched his lips as he continued to watch the peace that overcame sasuke while he slept. Naruto was fighting sleep himself he didn't want to fall asleep, somehow it seemed that if he slept then nothing would be there when he awoke_

"_Don't worry sasuke I'll never leave you" he said with a sleepy whisper his eyes closed it was too hard to fight anymore._

_**.....end of flashback.......**_

That had all happened so long ago it seemed a dream kakashi had been able to get sasuke off on what he had done, not completely of course. There were some conditions He would be under surveillance 24/7 and would serve time in prison for a minimum of 2 years sasuke had agreed. There was the strange attitude that Sasuke had when Naruto had found him but that all disappeared the next morning, he couldn't remember a thing after killing Danzo but he had still changed. For one thing he did not wish to destroy konaha anymore, sasuke also seemed emotionless and indifferent to his position like he didn't care what happened. Even after serving his two years he seemed much the same as when he went in. Naruto tried so hard to break through the shell he had created though it proved near impossible, he slowly began to bring sasuke's true personality out.

Now here they were six months later back doing missions kakashi had given team seven a D-rank mission, although Naruto would have whined about it he really didn't feel up to it. Maybe he was just glad to be going out on missions again. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke along with their now permanent squad leader Yamato as kakashi was hokage so he couldn't do it. Sai merely stepped into the sidelines and said with that oh so familiar fake smile of his that he would be there if they needed him. Naruto had tried to apologize to him but Sai wouldn't hear of it whether or no he cared was difficult to tell.

Kakashi was explaining the mission to them, they were to be bodyguards while the subject was in konaha, strange but the client had requested it. Kakashi turned his head and called out for the client and out came a man he was tall and powerfully built he wore a simple workman's shirt and loose pants. He had short cropped sandy coloured hair and he stood not far from them his dull brown eyes searching around with a grimace on his face. As he walked closer towards them a second man was visible, he was a lot shorter than his predecessor and had a lean build at first glance this man looked weak but even from where they were standing they could sense the dangerous aura that seeped out from this man. He had short curly brown hair and his eyes were covered by thick shades not unlike the ones that shino wore. Speaking of him the long grey overcoat he was wearing was almost the same but it didn't have the long collar that shino's did. Also it wasn't closed as the plain black shirt underneath was clearly visible.

Naruto wondered why these dangerous looking people needed a bodyguard, it looked as though they could take care of themselves. If anything it looked like they should be the ones to be hired as bodyguards. He was about to ask kakashi what was happening here, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something strange. A little girl was there she looked about six or seven years old her hair was straight with curls at the very end and it was a creamy white colour. She had blindingly bright blue eyes her skin was very pale and she wore a simple white dress. Over all this was a very beautiful little girl, Naruto found himself captivated by the mere presence of her.

"Ok team seven may I introduce our client, well at least the clients daughter she is the one who needs to be protected". Kakashi explained and continued to say.

"She is the daughter of a very important man from the land of lightning so you will treat her as such got that Naruto?" He asked while looking straight at him without blinking.

"Huh why are you looking at me?" Naruto defensively retorted.

Kakashi didn't respond only continued with his previous explanation "Well anyway you will first escort her to her place of residence for the time being and you will also stand guard in shifts got that Naruto?"

"Yeah yeah I get it" he replied without much enthusiasm.

"Good then you can take the first night shift" groaning at those words though he didn't say anything else, while thinking of the implications that could be imposed if he continued. Lost in his own world the blond shinobi didn't even notice that tiny hand slide into his own. Looking downward he caught his own reflection in those beautiful innocent eyes, he smiled she smiled back at him.

"Well we may as well get started" she continued to smile at him.

"Yes Naruto san" her voice was soft and sweet sounding.

Naruto couldn't help but bend down and pick up the girl, to hold as close as possible there was something about her he just couldn't ignore.

"What's your name then cutie?" he laughed while asking her, she giggled right back at him "my name is kikyo" her laugh was adorable

"Well then kikyo Chan shall we get going?" a thought crossed her mind before she answered.

"Yes ok then" without even waiting for the others Naruto simply took off. Kikyo was laughing and Naruto wanted to keep her laughing, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

They had gone through the village at quite a speed, Naruto hadn't even given any thought to where he was going. When kikyo tugged at him he stopped and a worried expression crossed his face.

"What's wrong are you ok?" concern filtered through his voice

"Oh nothing is wrong but don't you think that we should wait for the others" a sheepish smile replaced the worried frown

"Oh yeah I forgot about them" he gave a nervous laugh, sakura was probably going to hit him again for it.

"It's ok Naruto san I like spending time with you" that familiar grin lit up his whole face as he grasped the words she had uttered.

"Really you do?"

"Yes" she gave another cute giggle they waited and about 20 minutes the rest of team seven showed up. Yamato looked annoyed as did sakura and sasuke stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?" yamato stood there his arms folded tightly across his chest, a frown accompanied his expression.

"Ah what do you mean captain yamato?" he was silent, then without warning he gave his evil glare "I think you know exactly what I mean Naruto" Naruto gulped and he shied away from that face.

"Ah-ah sorry it won't happen again."

"I know it won't" he responded creepily, Naruto shivered at those words as a cool chill ran down his spine "ok then let's brake for food I'm sure kikyo Chan is hungry" without even pausing it seemed yamato was once again his former self.

"Well kikyo Chan what would you like to eat?" he asked the small girl beside Naruto.

"Umm..." a look of concentration came over her cute features, then she turned towards Naruto "where do you think a good place to eat is Naruto san?"

At those words Naruto cheered up instantly "ichiraku ramen of course there's nothing better in the whole word" he exclaimed proudly

"Sounds good Naruto san let's go" she reached her arms up to him and he gladly obliged by picking up the tiny and weightless girl. "Ok then ramen here we come" and once again he took off without thinking.

"Na-ru-to" Sakura screamed after the vanishing shinobi but to no avail. Yamato sighed "come on we may as well follow them before Naruto gets into anymore trouble"

At the ramen shop Naruto was happily telling kikyo the joys and wonders of ramen, kikyo listened intently, she looked as though she was enjoying herself. Once the others had arrived Naruto had been given a stern lecture by yamato and sakura had simply picked him up shook him a few times then punched him for good measure. There sat team seven a beaten Naruto and kikyo happily chatting away, her two bodyguards stood just outside the restaurant.

After they had finished eating (well after Naruto had his final bowl) they took kikyo around the village. Around sunset the others bid Naruto a Farwell as he would be taking the first night-shift. As Naruto waved in goodbye as well he turned to kikyo "come on then I'll take you home."

She pouted "aww but I want to stay out a bit longer" she let out a surprised gasp, as she felt her body being lifted from the ground.

"Kikyo Chan it's time for you to go home and go to bed, you need to sleep"

"But I'm not tired yet" kikyo whinged; while kicking her feet softly against naruto's chest he laughed gently at her tiny tantrum. She froze as the evening air rushed passed her, Naruto had flipped her over and she was now in his arms bridal style.

"Naruto San put me down" weakly did she try to oppose what was happening.

"Not a chance" he said with a huge grin plastered over his face.

"You guys can catch up with us later" he called over his shoulder to the two men standing behind them.

Naruto gathered a steady pace towards his intended destination, as he got closer the weight in his arms became heavier. Glancing down towards the tiny girl he spotted the closed eyes and the look of contentment even peace that overcame her. It wasn't too long later that he came to the surprisingly big apartment that was to be kikyo's while she was staying in konaha. Of course he had his own key (well it was his job to protect her after all). Once he had entered inside the only thing that was left was finding her room. Naruto searched upstairs until he found a room that could only belong to a little girl.

Carefully he placed her down upon the bed, her eyes jumped open just as Naruto had put her down to sleep. "Where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"Shh go back to sleep your home now" He whispered to her.

"Oh ok goodnight Naruto san" and with that her eyes shut once more. Naruto watched her sleeping what was he doing? Why was he watching this girl so intently? What was so special about her? Ever since he had laid eyes on kikyo something had taken hold of him, almost immediately the more time he spent with her the more important she became.

A door slammed shut downstairs, they're already back how long was I up here? He frowned what was going on with him today? There were so many questions without any answers, never the less he went down to see the two silent men.

"She's sleeping" a voice came from the shadows and the two men turned towards the direction it had come from.

"Please don't wake her" Naruto continued as he stepped fully in view.

"Of course Naruto san" the smaller man replied "but you look tired yourself, maybe you should also get some sleep?"

"Thank you but no it's my duty to protect her" the man smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Come on do you honestly believe that she is going to be attacked, were inside konaha, they would have to get through many a ninja to get to the mistress here, her father is just being over cautious."

He took a step forward but Naruto held his hand up as sign to stop "even so I can not just forget about my duty as a shinobi, I gave my word to protect her and I never go back on my word."

This time the smaller man sighed "Naruto san you would not be going back on your word, you will protect her if that is needed but at the moment it is not please just accept my offer, my mistress would not be very happy if I did not allow you to sleep because she has taken a liking to you and is most anxious for your wellbeing."

These words hit Naruto hard and they made him unbelievably happy. It was as though he needed to hear them; that having her care for him was the most necessary thing in the world.

"Ok if kikyo Chan wants me to sleep, then I will gladly sleep" the man smiled.

"Very well then follow me I'll show you to your room." The shinobi happily obliged and followed the small man up the stairs. The larger man wasn't far behind and he continued to stay quiet throughout their journey.

"Ok here we are please make yourself comfortable and have a pleasant sleep". He had directed Naruto to a bedroom not unlike kikyo's but it was much plainer.

"Thank you well goodnight then" he simply replied to the previous statement the two men left him and Naruto had once last thought of kikyo before his head hit the pillow and he was off into dreamland.

The moons silvery light shone in a silent bedroom, a girl lay asleep on the large bed but was she really asleep? the question was answered when her eyes flickered open. Slowly she lifted her head from the pillow that it had been resting on previously. A cruel smiled played out on her lips as she stared intently into the air around her. She spoke, the voice was sweet sounding but the words were filled with malice, only the final words of unspoken conversation could be heard coming from between her pale lips.

"Everything is going according to plan and soon I will have Naruto, no one will be able to stop me; only a little longer and everything I desire shall come to pass."

A laugh followed, though it may have seemed innocent enough the look on her face did not suggest as much. The girl left her bed and walked over to the large mirror that hung from the wall. Her image became clearer; soft long white hair that ended in curls, the beautiful pale skin and the blindingly bright blue eyes that held something mysterious within. The whole image was in view as a six maybe seven year old girl stood before the mirror, with a horrible looking smile upon her face.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter 2; in future the genre may change to angst, it wasn't suppost to be originally but that's the way it seems to be going. **

**So if you think i should change it let me know, otherwise i'll just see what happens in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok well here's chapter 3 kinda short, and 2 months to update is pretty sad. **

**Oh well at least i updated, though i don't know how much this chapter really adds.**

**Anywho enjoy. XD**

**Disclamier: still don't own and pretty sure i never will.**

* * *

One young man was out staring into the sky, obviously he had a lot on his mind as the expression on his face was deep in thought. He sighed and walked along the road to somewhere else, possibly looking for something.

Not far behind him concealed was a girl, a very young girl, perhaps six or seven years. she watched the young man intently with a frown upon her face. She Looked quite confused, as though she was seriously trying to figure this man out.

"Kikyo Chan kikyo Chan where are you?" a voice called out... the young girl scrambled out of the hiding spot just in time to see orange. A young man stood before her covered in it from head to toe, this only enhanced his sunny disposition.

"Naruto san you found me come on let's play again this time I'll be it." The girl known as kikyo happily proclaimed.

"Yes we will play again that was so much fun" Naruto said honestly.

"Ok then go hide" she began to hide her eyes in her hands and started counting. Naruto took off barely within the first few numbers . Once kikyo was sure Naruto had gone she lowered her hands and groaned. why was she doing this? Surely it shouldn't have taken this long?

Three weeks she had been in the village of konaha everything had been planned and of course it should have gone smoothly. First find the target one Naruto Uzumaki, then gain his trust; finally convince him that nobody else was important. That she was the only one in the entire world that mattered. Easy enough right? So why was it taking this long? It should have been a week tops, ah it so frustrating even to think about. Though it was annoying it wouldn't take too much longer, this she was sure of for there was only person standing in her way now... Sasuke Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Right now the said man was just wondering around town. He was deep in thought and wasn't really paying much attention to the direction in which he was headed. It was impossible to tell what was on the young shinobi's mind as his expression never changed. A few people called greetings towards him as he passed them by, though he paid them no heed while lost in his train of thought. It wasn't until a particularly loud feminie voice that repeatedly called his name did he renter the world around him. Turning around he spotted the pink haired kunoichi running towards him.

"Sasuke Kun Sasuke Kun wait for me" she yelled out breathlessly.

He rolled his eyes before saying "what do you want sakura?" she reached him and stopped to catch her breath.

"Oh Sasuke kun I finally caught up to you how would you like to do something with me?"

Sasuke gave an irritated groan "sakura what do you want just get to the point."

She laughed softly "can't get anything past you can I? But I would like you to go with me we need to talk" though his irritated expression didn't change he was generally interested in what Sakura had to say.

"Ok spit it out what do you want to talk about?" her features were neutral and she uttered out one name "Naruto".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was hiding in a tree waiting for kikyo to find him but she had not come, he was starting to get worried. What could have happened? He questioned himself. Coming to a conclusion he untangled himself from the grasping hold the branches had on him. Just as the last twig snapped free his head jerked around at an unexpected sound. A pair of footsteps was pounding down on the ground loudly. Someone was headed his way in a hurry; Naruto paused to see who it was. Turning towards the direction he saw a figure off in the distance, they were traveling at an incredibly fast pace. He continued to wait to see who it was. Usually he wouldn't particularly worry about it, but for some reason it had spiked his interested.

As the person became clearer Naruto instantly knew who it was, he didn't even have to fully see the individual to know. There was no mistaking that pink hair... yep you guessed it, it was sakura and she was determined. He knew better then to stand in her way during these occasions; otherwise he would just get pummelled. Though still interested he remained stationary, about a body's length away sakura started to slow her increasing speed. A mere inch from his face she had come to a complete stop and was panting heavily, this indicated she had come a long distance. Head bent over to gather breath; she then raised her arms towards Naruto and roughly placed her hands upon his shoulders, he winced with the tight grip. Steadying herself with the strong grip her head began lift from its previous position until her eyes met naruto's. Hope sparkled out of those jade green orbs,

"Ah Sakura Chan are you alright?

She gave him a smile, "yes I'm fine but I'm glad I found you."

"Why is something wrong?" he asked a little concerned.

"No nothing's wrong I just need to ask you something?"

"Alright then?" before answering she waited to fully catch her breath.

After a few seconds she said, "Do you know where sasuke Kun is? I've been looking everywhere."

He stared for a while before letting out, "you want to know where sasuke is?" She nodded enthusiastically, "you're in a hurry because you want to find sasuke?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "yes if know where he is then just tell me, if you don't then never mind."

Naruto sighed "sorry I don't know where he is I've been playing with kikyo Chan." As though a realisation hit him he became panicked, "kikyo Chan she might be in trouble I have to go find her."

He began searching frantically "Naruto, ah Naruto."

"Not now sakura I don't have time for trivial matters." He snapped at her and continued calling for kikyo. Sakura was shocked and a little frightened by naruto's intensity, he had never snapped at her like that before. Before she could utter another word he took off, leaving her confused.

XXXXXXXXX

"I think I understand now" sasuke merely shrugged.

"Was that all you wanted?" sakura didn't reply they were on the old bridge where they used to always meet up. Sakura was facing the water, her hands wrapped loosely around the railing it looked as though she was processing a great deal of information.

"Yes thankyou Sasuke."

He started to leave "wait" she called, he paused and turned to meet her serious gaze. "Please don't say anything to Naruto."

For a moment nothing was said, the two remained motionless. "Sakura whether Naruto finds out or not is up to him" He finally said.

"Wait what does that mean?" another shrug was given and sasuke began to walk back to his previous direction.

Sakura stood there looking frustrated and confused, "it means what it means." She raised her head to question him further but there was no one there.

XXXXXXXXX

Kikyo was walking along the edge of the village frustration seeped out of her; she seemed in a daze, oblivious to the world around her. Suddenly her head snapped up from its previous position, she stopped moving. Concentration centred her features, after a few seconds an unhappy frown graced her lips.

"What are you doing here?" she cried out.

"We apologize mistress but I sensed you needed us." She clenched her tiny fists and spun around to face the two bowing men.

"If I need you then I will call you understand?" the two men were caught in her gaze unable to look away. "Well do you understand me?" they gulped from her overflowing anger.

"Yes of-of course it won't happen again" the smaller of the men managed to say.

As quickly as it had come the anger vanished, replaced with a smile. It may seem she was happy now but there was no mistaking the coldness that smile produced.

The man chanced a question, "mistress?"

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Did you have any success?" she stared at him intently.

"Some", he bit his lip as though hesitant to continue.

"Spit it out?"She demanded of him.

"Can we... can we continue with the plan?"

"Yes I acquired the information we need, it won't be long and we will be out of here." He nodded although a question still burned within him. She let out an irritated sigh, "what do you wish to ask now?"

"Mistress" he began "if you gathered the necessary information why is that you were only met with some success?" she pondered his question.

"We may meet with some complications, but those are of no concern now we will succeed." She finished the tone of her voice final.

"Yes of course mistress" he answered back.

Her body stiffened and she hissed towards the two men, "quickly leave Naruto will be here any second now." Without a word they vanished, kikyo took a moment to recompose herself. Calm now she put on her most charming smile. Without warning two strong hands swept around her waist and a head was lightly put on her shoulder. The person was breathing heavily; she placed her tiny hands on Naruto's head, he looked up at her with those sky blue eyes.

Dread and worry coursed from them, "Naruto San are you ok?" She asked him gently, the grip tightened "Naruto san please that hurts."

"Don't-don't ever do that again."

"What do you mean can you please let me go?" he kept staring at her with the same magnitude and did not release her.

"Promise...you must promise me?" kikyo was now trying to struggle out of the constraint Naruto had her in.

"Ok – ok I promise just please let me go" he breathed a sigh of relief and released the still struggling girl. "I'm sorry kikyo Chan but you scared me, I thought something bad had happened to you."

She gave his head a pat "its ok Naruto san I'm sorry to." He nodded with that and shone a smile.

"Why don't we say it was both our faults and start over?"

"Sounds good" they both began to laugh; although it may have seemed a trivial thing, to kikyo it was so much more. Her plans were coming along better then she could have ever dreamed. Now the only thing left was to get rid of Sasuke, but that wouldn't be too difficult.

"So what do you want to do now kikyo Chan?" this sudden question had caught her unexpectedly and she drew away from her planning.

"To be honest Naruto san I'm quite tried and would like to sleep." He nodded obediently, again without warning he swept her up from under her feet. Once more she was held bridal style as Naruto carried her home ever so gently. Kikyo complied without a word, she was starting to like the attention it was so different then fear.

As if it had happened all her life Naruto made his way to the house, up the stairs and cautiously kikyo was placed on the bed. Once he was sure she was safe he stepped back and continued to observe the sleeping girl. His thoughts filled with how lucky he must have been to find this perfect being. It was strange though, lately he had been feeling as though something important was being lost to him. He couldn't place what it was, but it didn't matter as long as kikyo was here. Usually this would do the trick and the feeling would vanish, but still a small part of him continued to feel this strangeness. Naruto always enjoyed the peacefulness that he witnessed from this little girl; it filled him with a sense of his own.

"Naruto san she is fine now, you can leave, we will be here." Naruto turned towards the two men that were now present; he always found it unusual that they always appeared together. He shifted his gaze back to kikyo and was hesitant to leave. This feeling got stronger each time he was in her presence.

"It's ok I will stay, I need to be here if something happens"

"But Naruto san you could use some rest surely this constant watch must have left you exhausted?" he tried to reason.

"No it's fine I can stay" the man bit his lip to stop the frustration sounding from him.

"Please just do as I ask, I know mistress kikyo would not be happy if you did not rest."

It worked like a charm, "ok we can't let kikyo be unhappy now can we?"

A smile broke through his lips "of course not."

"Well goodbye then" Naruto gave one last look to kikyo and he smiled so sincerely, in that instant he was gone.

A sigh was given by the same man, "mistress you can wake up now he's gone."

"Are you sure?" came the tiny yet demanding voice.

"Yes I'm sure" the girl raised her head to face the two men blocking the doorway.

"Excellent everything is going according to plan." Laughing simulated out of her mouth and became infectious as the two men laughed along with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked in a daze along the dark street all he could think about was kikyo, until an unexpected hard object disrupted his thoughts.

"Ouch what did I run into a pole?" he was now sprawled unceremoniously on the ground.

"Knowing you that wouldn't be hard to believe."

"Oi teme why don't you just shut up." Naruto finally looked up and surprise covered his face.

"Hey sasuke what are you doing here?" even in the darkness Naruto could tell sasuke was rolling his eyes.

"You really are an idiot."

Naruto growled with anger, "Watch who you're calling an idiot."

Again as if some invisible force was giving him a sixth sense Naruto could tell sasuke was smirking. "Now why would I want to watch you?" without warning Naruto sent his fist flying in the direction that voice was coming from, but it was snatched in mid air. He tried to free the restrained hand but the grip was firm.

"Hey teme let me go."

"Hmm if I did that you would just try and hit me again now wouldn't you? Even though you would just fail again."

Naruto continued to struggle "you're such a bastard, now let me go." He was shocked as his fist was released; he then caressed it with his other hand. "Don't expect a thank you" sasuke just Hn'd, the two stood in silence

"Naruto" the use of his name caught his attention. "What do you think about kikyo?" the question was unexpected.

"Why do you care?" he said automatically, something told him that he should fear where sasuke was headed with this topic.

"I'm just curious about something is all?" even though the warning was there, he saw no reason not to answer the question, after all what would sasuke want with a little girl?

"I think she is an amazing, adorable, beautiful little girl." Sasuke didn't reply and Naruto was caught up in his thoughts.

"What makes her so special?" again the question caught him off guard, the warning bells were louder than ever. Naruto paused to think on this, what did make her so special? He decided to answer honestly, because that's what type of person he was.

"I'm not really sure, but when I'm around her I can't help but feel so amazed and perfect, like that's where I belong." Again silence was left; footsteps began to sound within the darkness as someone walked by.

Naruto felt the breath of wind as sasuke passed him "hey sasuke where are you going?"

Naruto cried to the retreating figure, sasuke paused "Did you forget it was my turn to watch kikyo?" and with those final words he vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner i know 2 months is a long time. **

**I do hope the length makes up for it at least a little.**

**I have some things to apologize for my honorifics i know haven't been exactly right, I'm trying to get better.**

**Please enjoy the chapter, any help would be appreciated. XD**

**...  
**

Kikyo was not happy (seriously when is she ever happy) sure having time alone with Sasuke may have seemed like a sound idea but the reality of it was much different. He ignored her every statement, every question was meet with vague answers or he simply said "hn". He was so impossibly infuriating; Kikyo had to rectify this situation and soon. She still wasn't sure how she would go about getting rid of Sasuke, though any information she could obtain may be useful.

She put on her most captivating smile and used her sweetest voice "Sasuke-san where did you meet Naruto-san?" she wasn't sure if this was the direction that she should head in, but it was a start. He remained quiet for so long that Kikyo was begging to think he was not going to answer.

"We meet in the academy," he said with almost, possibly longing in his voice. This definitely got her attention finally she had gotten somewhere.

"Oh I bet you were friends straight away?" those words overflowed in sweetness.

A smile ghosted his lips, "no in fact we did not like each other very much you could even say we were rivals." Mixed emotion clouded Sasuke's obsidian eyes guilt, regret, sadness with a combination of happiness and longing. He was lost in his thoughts until kikyo tugged on Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke-san you're friends now right? Everything is all better?"

A slight nod of his head "yes," the simple word should have ended any continued thoughts, but there was something in the tone that left so much more then it began with. The emphasized confusion Kikyo had portrayed was replaced with a seemingly sincere smile. Naruto was definitely the right direction to continue in, it was the most responsive sasuke had been. Kikyo continued to ask him small and insignificant questions about him and Naruto. The more they talked the more she began to weave her charms onto him. It wasn't as near as effective as with Naruto, though she did have some limited effect on the usually emotionless man.

For some reason Sasuke was getting more passionate as each word left his mouth, something was driving him to talk. Somewhere in his mind a voice was telling him to stop, even its wounded calling could not calm the urge that was building. Kikyo stood back to listen to Sasuke, here and there she would add little hints of motivation when something caught her interest. It seemed strange to hear the actual emotions that Sasuke felt; never would he have been so open before. Naruto was a particular mystery in all this; to Sasuke each event involving him seemed to be an array of emotions.

Although this was all interesting in some sense she couldn't find anything that she needed and was about to give up and try again another time. When a few little words sliced through all others "and I wanted to kill him," She smiled oh yes now this was definitely more to her liking.

"What was that Sasuke-san?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Hmm," he turned to her.

"You said something Sasuke-san," she smiled at him. "Something interesting," Kikyo whispered. A smile he gave back but his eyes were devoid of any feeling. She had to hurry this control wouldn't last long, but once she was done he wouldn't remember a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was feeling slightly lonely without Kikyo (ok, he was totally depressed) the old feeling of jealousy of sasuke had found its way. Even ramen wasn't doing anything to improve his mood. So he sat at the counter staring into his order. "Naruto?" he looked up at the new voice. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Oh, high Sakura-Chan," he said dejectedly before turning back to his bowl. She sighed before taking a seat next to him.

"Listen Naruto I can't understand why you're getting depressed over someone you've only known a few weeks?" he didn't answer. "Eventually she will be gone you do understand that right?" still he didn't say anything. "You can't follow her forever, you need to let go." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder he turned to face her, his face full with sadness as he comprehended her words. "Look, please just think about what I said," for awhile they sat there in silence neither felt the need to break it.

"Sakura-Chan...," Naruto started out, she directed her gaze to him "I'm sorry but I may not be able to do what you ask."

"Naruto...," she started but he interrupted her.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry but I can't help it, I feel like she needs me that I'm the only one who can save her." She shook her head.

"Naruto I don't know what you mean, save her from what?"

He grinned uncertainly, "I'm not really sure myself but I'll know when the time comes."

"Naruto please I don't think you know what you're doing..."

"Sakura-Chan," that tone in which had used her name made her freeze. "Please even if you don't understand, you'll just have to trust me," she stared into his eyes looking for any falsehoods.

"Ok I think I can trust you but please be careful," she said with a sigh.

He grinned at her "thank you Sakura-Chan," she smiled back at him response.

He laughed and she gave him an odd stare "what is it?" he continued to grin even his eyes had gained back a sense of happiness "I seem to have gotten my appetite back but..." she rolled her eyes knowing exactly where he was headed.

"Oh all right then," his smile became even bigger if that was possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo was happy; no that was an understatement, she was absolutely beaming. Oh yes the day was here, finally she had everything she needed. Three weeks it had taken but the nuisance had payed off well. Just one more step and her dominance over Naruto would be complete. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the large figure looming in front of her. The collision brought her back to reality. "Ouch," gasped two voices. Kikyo took this chance to glance up and saw Sakura who was also recovering from the momentary shock.

Sakura shook her head to clear away the confusion, "oh Kikyo-Chan I didn't see you are you alright?" she blurted out. Kikyo didn't say anything instead she was contemplating if there was a way this situation could work out to her advantage.

Two strong hands had been grasped around her petite arms, "Kikyo-Chan are you alright?" Sakura asked more seriously. She gazed up into those emerald green eyes and inwardly smirked. Her blank expression soon became one of anguish. She scrunched up her nose and her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Sakura-san please help me," Kikyo sobbed.

"Shh- Shh," Sakura said trying to hush her. This didn't have any effect as Kikyo's wails became even louder. Without having any other ideas Sakura picked up the tiny girl and cradled her. Kikyo paused for a second in surprise before continuing.

"Shh Kikyo-Chan Shh please tell me what's wrong," Sakura was rocking her back and forth in an effort to calm her.

"it'swasihewasmeanidon'tknowhelp," she said amidst the sobs.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you said, please just calm down and then tell me what happened," Sakura tried to reason.

Another large wail came "I want Naruto-san," Sakura sighed she would just have to get Naruto to handle the problem.

Sakura was walking around the village in a vain attempt to try and find Naruto. Along the way she had to deal with a tantrum throwing little girl. It was quite clear she was starting to get fed up but her training had taught her to deal with hardships so she endured.

For almost an hour she was meet without a single shred of luck (who knew someone could go on crying for that long) she'd been every where she could possibly think of. "The ramen shop, his home, the academy, the training grounds and every other gap and crevice the village contained. She was seriously just considering handing her over to Kakashi and letting him deal with this problem, but did that mean they would fail the mission? If something wasn't done soon she would snap.

Sitting down on a nearby bench Sakura decided she deserved a break (even if Kikyo was still clinging to her) Sakura raised a tired hand to her forehead. She desperately needed a good nights sleep, footsteps alerted her to the fact that someone was nearby. She glanced up at the approaching figure. Hope had been ignited within her upon seeing who it was. "Sasuke-kun," she called over to him while waving her arms wildly. He looked over to the direction his name had been shouted. Sakura's hope dimmed somewhat, once glimpsing his face. He looked disoriented and very much out-of-it.

Sakura stood from her seat once disengaging herself from Kikyo, who had been quiet ever since sasuke had entered the picture. Sasuke made his way shakily towards the pair. Worry was etched into Sakura's features, and she swiftly moved to over to him. Sasuke stumbled and almost came face to face with the ground, but Sakura had been there to catch him. Their eyes met; one held worry and concern, and the other confusion and disarray. "Sasuke-kun what's wrong, what happened to you? He stared at her and the same confusion stayed strong. After a while an expression of recognition overcame him "oh Sakura is that you?" he still wasn't sure whether he was correctly identifying the person before him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun it's me," she spoke softly as though afraid.

He nodded "well that's good then," clearly Sasuke had no notion of what was going on around him.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started out hesitantly, Sasuke returned his wondering gaze. "Sasuke-kun please can you tell me what's happened to you?" her voice was on the verge of tears.

"What's that? No I don't know where Itachi is, why is always about him? You just wait I'm going to be even better than he ever could be." Sakura couldn't help the tears flow as she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Ow Naruto-dobe let go of me," Sasuke said with annoyance as he tried to push Sakura away.

She just clung tighter "Don't worry Sasuke-kun everything's going to be alright, just hang on, we're going to fix whatever has happened to you." And with those words she hit a specific spot on his neck and his eyes closed instantly. His dead-weight collapsed fully on top of her, she didn't utter a word before picking him up and placing him over her shoulder. "Kikyo-Chan lets go," Sakura said quietly but forcefully. Kikyo recovered from the earlier surprise and walked silently over to Sakura. Instantly she used her free hand to grasp under Kikyo's legs and lift her from the ground.

In a momentary reflex Kikyo clutched Sakura's arm to stop from falling. Without even waiting to consider if she was alright Sakura took off at an amazing speed. Before there was even a chance to blink, they were outside the Hokage's building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the whole ordeal Kikyo had been slightly worried, she was afraid Sasuke might reveal something that could implicate her. Of course there were ways in which she could dismiss those claims, as ramblings of the effects of some jutsu. (Though it would be far more convenient, and far less Hassle to avoid it.) It was often the after effects of the control, a few days out of reality. Though the downside was they couldn't control what they said and there- in lie the danger.

Sakura was storming through the doors ignoring the calls from those around her. "Kakashi-sama," Sakura called after busting through the final door. A group of shinobi glanced up to the infuriated pink-haired Kunoichi.

"Sakura what do you think you're doing you can't just barge in here," Iruka called out she ignored him and stormed over to Kakashi.

She had already dropped Kikyo down, though she continued to hold strongly onto Sasuke "Kakashi-sama something has happen to Sasuke-kun," he stood up and gestured to two Anbu. They nodded and appeared either side of Sakura she handed Sasuke over to them and in a flash they were gone.

"Sakura what happened?" Kakashi asked calmly she took a deep breath and then recounted what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had heard what had happened to Sasuke from Iruka and rushed over to see Kakashi. He, much like sakura had burst into the hokage's office. "Kakashi sensei," Naruto bellowed out. Once again he looked up at the intrusion.

"Naruto you do know there is such a thing as knocking right?"

Naruto ignored him "what happened to Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed, "I thought Iruka already told you what happened?"

"I don't care, I want to know what happened from you, and tell me where he is" he retorted.

Kakashi stared at him, and said almost with bemusement, "so which one do you want first?"

Naruto responded with a confused expression "huh what do you mean? Look just answer me," he yelled as his anger started to resurface.

Kakashi shook his head with exasperation, "listen Naruto, we're not exactly sure what has happened, but I promise I will let you know what has happened as soon as we know."

Naruto banged his fist on the desk that separated them, "that's not good enough you need to find out what's happening now." Naruto got a little shock as he felt a weight on top of his head. As he looked up he saw Kakashi had placed a hand upon it.

"Naruto you need to calm down, I know you're upset right now but getting all worked up isn't going to change anything."

The blond boy stared back at his previous teacher, "I know; but I can't help it after we finally brought him back, I thought everything was going to be ok but..." Naruto trailed off, Kakashi nodded understandingly.

"Naruto this isn't your fault," at these words the young man turned away swiftly.

"How can this not be my fault? I promised that nothing else would happen, but no... Look if I had just been there he would be alright."

"No Naruto," Kakashi said softly, Naruto turned his gaze back. "He would not have been alright, in fact far from it. That boy was on the path to death itself," Naruto contemplated his words and a strange shock pulsed through his body.

"What do you mean? He wasn't sick or that badly injured when I found him," Kakashi chuckled slightly at those words but it was hollowed laughter.

"No I don't mean he would literally be dead, not in so much of the sense that his life would be extinguished, but more in the way of his soul would have been sacrificed." Silence filled the room after Kakashi had finished, for some reason Naruto could understand what he meant. If someone had asked for a definition of what had just been said, then he could not give one. It wasn't the words he had understood but the underlying message it had produced.

"In any case the past does not matter, what is important is now you brought him back and that's what counts. For now what he needs from you is to stay by him, to encourage him that he is not alone in this world." Naruto did not respond as Kakashi continued, "Now Naruto I can let you see Sasuke tomorrow he should be alright for visitors but he most likely won't be awake the medical ninjutsu that Sakura used is highly effective." Naruto nodded absentmindedly as his mind was occupied with a new determination. He would stay by sasuke and never let anything like this happen again, it was the least he could do. "Naruto," Kakashi shook him a little.

"Huh-oh-what," Naruto sputtered out, while being awoken into reality.

Kakashi rubbed his head and sighed "look why don't you gone home and rest then first thing tomorrow you can visit Sasuke," Naruto stayed mid-emotion before placing a smile on his face.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei," he agreed. Naruto made his exit but before leaving, just barely "thank you," was said, even though Naruto couldn't see behind him Kakashi was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking away, but before he had even made it two feet a wailing sound pierced his ears. "Naruto san," Naruto turned instantly to have his eyes meet with a flash of white as it tackled him. He in turn hugged her back, his arms fit easily around her slender frame. His shirt was starting to become damp from her overflowing tears. "Naruto san why did you leave, I missed you so much," Naruto smiled as he continued to comfort her it was exactly what he needed after today. At least there was someone here he could never let down.

"Shh-Kikyo-Chan-Shh it's alright I'm here now," the girl continued to sob wholeheartedly.

"Please promise me you won't go away again," he sighed.

"Yes Kikyo-Chan I promise,"Naruto set the girl down; she stood there wiping the glistening tears away. "Are you ok now kikyo-Chan?" He asked at the girl's eye level.

"Yes Naruto-san now that you're here," he smiled at that. "But please..." she started, he looked at her concern was starting to fill him.

"What is it Kikyo-Chan?" he asked her seriously.

She shook her head "no it's OK, don't worry, it'll be alright."

"Kikyo," he said the use of just her name startled her a little. The next surprise came just after, as he pulled her in for another hug, all his feelings were expressed in that one gesture. Kikyo couldn't help but melt into that safe haven.

"Please if something is wrong then just tell me," his voice was trembling. "Don't make it so I can't help you please... just tell what I can do," those were the words of a broken man.

An old feeling started to resurface in Kikyo and it pained her, all she wanted was tell Naruto everything. Though, another much stronger force within her was fighting to push that feeling back into the darkness. A raging battle went on soul against soul; the effects must have shown because Naruto was screaming out to her asking her what was wrong. She looked up at him two visions tried to push each other for dominance. One worry and concern was etched onto that face a genuine and pure love surrounded him. The other was nothing more than a means to an end.

She tried to reach out "Naruto please help me I have to tell..." but that was the only words she managed to slip out before the darkness had swallowed her whole once more. Kikyo was breathing heavily it hadn't been that strong in a very long time. Naruto was clinging to her tightly and tears were sliding down his terrified expression.

"Kikyo answer me please don't go... I couldn't handle it if someone else were to leave me," he choked out. She regained her breath and placed a comforting hand on Naruto's head, He shivered with her touch.

"Naruto-san I need to tell you something," he looked into her dulled blue eyes. Naruto nodded obediently, Kikyo was going all out now this needed to end, and it needed to end now. The tears flooded down her pallid face ever so easily.

She filled his thoughts with her and only her but just like every other time another presence was shadowing over her own. "Naruto-san please don't leave me with Sasuke-san again," the shadow flickered uncertainly.

"Why what happened Kikyo-Chan?" he asked hesitantly he knew whatever the answer was it wasn't going to be good. Some overwhelming feeling was demanding he hear it though.

"He..." she bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Its ok Kikyo-Chan you can tell me," he said reassuringly.

Kikyo nodded slightly "Sasuke he...he threatened me," Naruto stiffened at that words.

"What-what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but I guess he didn't want anyone to know," she starting shaking.

Naruto pulled her in closer "Kikyo-Chan please tell me everything."

"I was with Sasuke-san, and he was ignoring me, it was the same all day. Though for some reason he suddenly got a serious look on his face," she stopped.

"It's alright keep going," he told her with soft encouragement.

"All of a sudden he told me to go hide and not to say a word, so I ran away and hid behind a tree I was so scared." She stopped to let out a few more sobs, Naruto wiped away the tears.

"I watched to see what was happening to sasuke-san, for a moment he was all alone but two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them appeared out of nowhere," Kikyo felt Naruto's reaction. "Naruto-san are you ok?" she shook him for attention, he didn't respond so she shook him harder.

"Oh Kikyo-Chan it's ok, tell me what happened next," she nodded.

"Sasuke-san and the two men talked for a little while then they disappeared, I don't know what they said but I did see sasuke-san put something away. Then he came over to me and said that if I ever told anyone what I saw he would kill me."

As soon as she had finished she buried herself into naruto's shoulder. He started to shush her; Naruto did nothing to stop the girl's tears except wrap his arms around her and stroke the top of her head. Amongst the tears, a genuine smile played on the girls lips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness filled his vision as his eyes flickered open, a pounding pain flooded through his body. He sat up dizziness moved swiftly with the movement. He raised a blurred hand to his sweating forehead. He let out a groan the sound seemed to bounce of every surface. Trying to take in his surroundings he couldn't gain any sense of where he was. His memory was a blank; he tried to push himself off the hardened bed. He stagged on his shaky legs before falling back down, he gasped aloud. A blinding light was cast into the room and he shielded his gaze away from the pain. Footsteps reached his ears and he looked up at who had entered, once the light was once again covered by darkness. "Sasuke-kun you're awake," said a happy feminie voice, as it came and grasped him strongly.

"Sakura can you let go of me," she slowly backed away.

"Sorry I'm just happy that you're alright we weren't sure what had happened, what can you remember?" he shook his head.

"Not much I remember Kikyo was there, than nothing," she nodded.

"Yes we think it's the after effects of a jutsu, though what type and why it was used we can't be sure," Sasuke didn't reply instead he stared at the ground contemplating the information that he had been given.

"Sasuke are you feeling ok?" she asked him

"Yeah just a little dizzy," She made him lay back and began checking him over.

"Yes that's normal your body is trying to readjust itself."

He laid still and allowed himself to be checked over. "Ok just say Ahhh and were done," he glared at her. "Alright then, just stick out your tongue," He continued to glare but complied. "Ok it seems you're almost completely back to normal, a few days rest and you'll be fine," he nodded and she beamed at him. "Oh yeah that reminds me Naruto will be in soon and I'm sure he'll be glad you're alright," Sasuke laid in silence as an unexplainable sense of peace filled him.

Sakura slid the door shut behind her, sasuke had fallen asleep. She had been worried but it seemed he would be fine. With that thought she breathed a sigh of relief, for now she had other patients to attend to. Later on she would meet Kakashi and get some answers. Sakura was in a fairly content mood until someone barged into her. "Hey" she screamed before grabbing the offender, "what do you think you're doing, you should-"she paused mid-sentence upon recognising who it was. "Naruto," she said in surprise.

"Sakura-Chan where's Sasuke?" he asked her harshly.

"Well he's just down the hall, room 203 you'll be happy to know that he's fine n-" but Naruto had already taken off before she could finish. She shrugged, must just be anxious to see Sasuke she concluded and Sakura continued with her day.

Naruto was storming down the hallway; he reached the room and flung open the door. The sight of Sasuke sleeping so peacefully put him off his rage slightly. He slowed down and walked calmly over to sasuke he placed a hand on him and gently shook him awake. Sasuke groaned after a few shakes but awoke shortly after. He opened his eyes and waited for everything to adjust "Sasuke," a voice called to him. Sasuke turned to meet those blue eyes he knew so well.

"Naruto, why did you wake me?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"Sasuke we need to talk."

"Can it wait till later?" Sasuke asked whilst turning back over a hand stopped him.

"No Sasuke, we need to talk now!"

Sasuke lifted himself into a sitting position with Naruto's help, "so what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto stared down at him anxiously, "please tell me it's not true, that this is just a huge misunderstanding," Sasuke met his gaze with confusion.

"Dobe what are you talking about?"

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, "don't give me this, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sasuke stared for a few seconds before taking a breath and calmly said, "Naruto you're going to have to explain exactly what you're talking about, because I really have no idea."

Miraculously Naruto calmed himself, "alright Sasuke, if that's the way you want to play it then fine." Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto, something must have seriously happened for Naruto to act like this. "Now listen here Sasuke I want to know why the Akatsuki were here," Sasuke blinked.

"Naruto what are you talking about? I haven't seen them for three years, and haven't they all been wiped out?" The anger returned quickly as he slammed Sasuke against the wall.

"Don't fucking lie to me I can't believe I thought you could change, what is it you want revenge? These people haven't done anything to you. I'm sorry that the higher ups screwed you and your family but the ordinary villagers didn't do a thing, they had no idea what had happened. Sasuke if you wanted revenge you could have taken my life I would have gladly spared it for those of everyone else." He was breathing heavily after screaming his lungs out; sasuke hadn't even tried to break free, instead just allowed himself to be held.

"Naruto I don't know where you got this nonsense from but I swear I have had no interaction with them for three years, so will you let me the fuck down?"

Naruto grudgingly released him and backed off. "Sasuke I just don't know anymore..." he turned his back and positioned himself to walk out the door.

"Naruto wait," sasuke called out, he paused and refaced sasuke.

"What is it sasuke?" Naruto exasperated.

Sasuke stared eye to eye with him, "look you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

Naruto folded his arms against his chest and glared at the man within his gaze. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" A hand brushed through the top of his raven black hair and his equally black eyes turned away from those pained blue ones.

"It's not important don't worry," his slow reactions did not have time to brush off the forwarding fist. The sudden connection sent a wave of pain pounding through the right side of his face. A gasp of pain accompanied the powerful connection.

Waves of infuriation seeped from the blond core of rage, "I just don't get you first you come up with some bullshit and now you tell me not to worry, what the fuck is wrong with you?" there was no reply. The only semblance that the other had even taken into account the words being screamed at him was a raised hand. That hand was laid gently across the quickly bruising area. "Bastard are you listening to me?" Naruto waited for an acknowledgment, or any sign that he was paying the slightest attention. His expression was unreadable as the dark shadows protruding from his hair covered any visibility.

Two tanned hands grabbed either side of his collar, and a jerking movement was applied. As he was shaken back and forth the masked face was brought to light. The expression was not one expected a deep pitiful smile was plastered over those lips. The blond gasped in pain as a pair of pale hands were gripped harshly on to his own. The movement ceased almost instantly, "well Naruto I never thought I would see the day when you finally woke up to reality." Shock had frozen the blond shinobi in place, "you actually believed that I had changed what a fool, honestly did you think someone as weak as you could ever have the ability to save me? Well you were always the one full of dreams now weren't you?" The two were stood facing each other, eye to eye. Naruto still in shock hadn't even noticed the transaction. "I should have killed you when I had the chance; no I was still too weak then, too weak to even take the life of one so deserving to die." A swift movement had sent Naruto tumbling down to his knees "why I ever bothered with one as weak and pathetic as you I'll never know." Sasuke slowly moved down and stopped just beside Naruto left ear, "this is where you belong right before my feet the place of someone undeserving of my attention let alone acknowledgment."

"Sas-Sasuke..."

The voice had recaptured the raven's attention, "hmm did you say something?" a burst of pain shot through naruto's body as a foot was smashed down forcefully upon his chest. A continuous pounding was struck down, the pain was overwhelming. A warm red liquid trickled down from his mouth headed quickly towards the floor. "I should have killed you and that loudmouthed girl!" those words sent a spark of electricity through his blackening mind; as another foot was positioned to be forced down. A mere inch away from contact his own hand reached up and took a hold of the threatening limb. "No!" Naruto screamed as sasuke was sent crashing down.

Naruto jumped up quickly positioning himself over a surprised sasuke. "I should have known!" the words left his mouth as his fist came in contact with the hardened torso. His fist rained down one blow after another finding every inch of the other man as he could reach. The infuriated pounding lasted minutes. Again he raised, but in a slight instant his vision caught sight of the blooded mess before him. The anger rapidly vanished; he lowered the offending object and stared down at the broken body he had created. A bubbling feeling of guilt and sadness washed over him as he stood back. He fell to the floor and panted heavily, sasuke did not make a sound or any attempt to move. Naruto watched him, while regaining his breath and feeling the pain washing through him once more. Naruto grudgingly worked through the pain to crawl over to sasuke, he didn't even flinch as naruto's blooded hand was softly placed against his neck. A sigh of relief was given as he felt the strong and steady heartbeat. A few seconds he stayed like that until their eyes connected and Naruto swiftly removed his hand.

They never broke contact; each trying to express some words or feelings that simply could not be voiced. Each could feel the darkness overtaking them, Naruto desperately wanted to shut his eyes and leave the world around him. He felt reality slipping from his grasp he sensed the same from the man next to him, but each did not want to break the connection they shared. Each knew that this would be the last time, the final goodbye. It was too much, that calling was too strong the lights and sounds became a blur. The one thing that remained in his vision, those obsidian eyes that mirrored his own, the final goodbye that was left unspoken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mistress you should have stayed behind the effort has made you exhausted, if you don't be careful all your work may come undone," a man's voice said with clear concern.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that? But my all hard work has finally come to pass and I won't let anything jeopardize it now," a young girl's voice fired back.

"Of course mistress it was wrong of me to intrude," the man stammered back.

"It doesn't matter just hurry and place him on the bed, we have to make sure he won't die" the man hurried towards the bed and gently laid the limp body down, the bed creaked in response. "Good now wait there until I check him over," the man shifted away and allowed his mistress to do her work.

"Hmm he seems to be ok, just needs to recover and knowing him it won't take that long."

There was a nodding of heads, "very well, but mistress I do think you need to rest; the continuous use has exhausted you," she gave a slight chuckle.

"Thank you for your concern but now that I finally have him I will have all the time in the world to rest. Right now something of far greater importance commands my attention." The man bowed, though she was no longer paying attention. "Naruto you need to wake up now," she sweetly called whist placing a tiny hand on his face. "Naruto please wake up," it had been demanded this time. Two impossibly blue eyes flickered open. "There we are, now do you know what you have to do?" he smiled vaguely.

"Anything for you," She meet his smile with one of her own; oh this would work out just fine.

...

**I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so i have updated before 2 months this time, i'm happy with myslef. Even if it's not a huge achievement i'm still happy about it. T****here's kinda a twist in this chapter but everything will be explained eventually.**

**I'm actually surprised that no one has said anything about how OOC Sasuke and Naruto are. I know they are, but in this story there both screwed up. Sasuke's past will be revealed eventually and well with Naruto; Kikyo kinda screwed with his head. **

**This isn't entirely an uncanon fic, i just kinda made Sasuke's past change a little, it's all the same untill he kills Danzo (oh for anyone who hasn't read the manga yet i apologize for any spoilers) if anyone was wondering about that.**

**Oh and X.X.X.X.X.X= is POV change and ****XXXXXX= is scene change/or timeskip.**

**Anyway please enjoy the story. XD**

...

Chapter 5

The door slid open and a light flickered on. The steady footsteps stopped abruptly and a slight scream sounded. "Sasuke-kun are you alright!" cried the anxious female voice. There was no reply from the unconscious body sprawled out on the floor. Running over to him, she slid quickly down to her knees, the cold tiled floor doing nothing to interrupt her. Carefully she slid her hands underneath his head and gently placed it on her own lap. The blooded mess before her caused the tears to flow. "Sasuke-kun what happened to you?" she almost whispered. She stared to heal him with her medical ninjutsu and slowly the signs of his consciousness started to appear.

The first thing that came to him was the constant drips of wetness that continued to slide down his face. Something was pushing him to open his eyes, but even that simple movement felt like a chore. The normally weightless obstacle was now a hundred times heavier... or so it felt. Grudgingly he managed to pry them both open. The surroundings were only a mere blur but they soon came to focus and two large emerald green eyes is what he saw. Those two eyes were the source of the constant wetness he felt. "Sakura why are you crying?" he managed to choke out, the voice came out very horse as though his throat was dry and dusty.

Sakura's face lit up with surprise and relief. Her arms quickly encased him. Cries of pain emanated from the individual being thoroughly crushed, she quickly retracted her grasp. "Sasuke-kun you're awake," Sakura happily stated. There was no reply, instead groans of pain were given are Sasuke tried to lift himself from the ground. "No don't try and move, I think you may have some broken bones," she said whilst trying to restrict his movement.

He eased into her touch and allowed himself to be held down. His body to worn to form any kind of resistance. "Sasuke-kun what happened to you?" Sakura asked him gently, but the fear and worry was clear in her tone. Sasuke laid there thinking back but the event was mere flashes within his memory, nothing was clear the only thing that came to mind were those blue eyes that revealed that voiceless goodbye. "Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun can you hear me?" Sakura called out to him.

"Sorry Sakura I can't remember a thing," that was the last thing he managed to slip past his lips before the world went black once more.

X.X.X.X.X.X

At last after so much planning and exertion it had finally paid off. Kikyo was watching the sleeping form of the man who could give her everything she could ever dream. As soon as the sun rose so would her new beginning. "Mistress when will you be ready to leave?" her servant asked her timidly.

Her happy mood was not diminished by his question, "oh tomorrow will be fine."

He nodded, "very well then I shall prepare for our departure." With that notion he took his leave. Kikyo could feel exhaustion pulling at her but the job wasn't done yet; there was no time to relax and let her guard down. That time would come soon enough. A presence flittered just out of the corner of her peripheral vision.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked sweetly, there was no response only a glimmer of shadow was there to answer her. "Hmm... so you won't answer me very well then," choking gasps came from behind her and a huge mass went tumbling to the ground. "So now will you be a good boy...?" the stunted breaths never ceased. "... See now that wasn't too hard, and if you don't wish it to continue I suggest you obey me." Deep heavy pants followed her words. "Now if you please I would like for you to come over here," the words retained their sweetness but there was no mistaking the deadly tone.

The sound of a person picking themselves up from the ground could be heard, as the man slowly made his way over to the commanding girl. Her second servant appeared kneeling at her feet; the usually silent man was groveling for forgiveness. His voice was surprisingly soft and mellow. Kikyo glided slowly out of her seat and stood before him, her height only reaching his bent head. A pale hand reached out and was placed on top of the man's head. He shivered with that touch, like an icy coldness had been thrust into him. "There now see it's not so bad and all is forgiven," that hand made a grudgingly slow exist from its resting place as she moved away from him.

"Now listen I have an important task for you," he stayed just as silent as ever. "You will be responsible for making sure our exist is as smooth as possible tomorrow, do this and you're freedom will be ensured." Those words struck hard at his heart, and a faint glimmer of hope seeped through. Kikyo paused to let the full effect of those words sink in before continuing. "Make use of that special jutsu of yours, nothing must interrupt our departure. " She turned to face him once more, her bright blue eyes shining wildly, "do you understand?" he nodded.

"Yes mistress," Her smile grew avidly.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Eyes fluttered open; the azure orbs glimpsed the word around them. The head they were embedded in lifted itself up, the connected body followed. Naruto heaved himself up from the dusty ground, the first thoughts that came to him _where am I_? The world around him was barren nothing insight for miles except the endless darkened sky and the dirt packed ground beneath it. Naruto turned in all directions to try and get a sense of where he may have ended up. Everywhere he looked was exactly the same, so he tried to call out, "hello is anyone out there?" the voice echoed around him but there was no reply. Again he repeated his calling but still there was no reply.

Crackling sounds of thunder began like the world was angry at his very presence. The clouds had rolled in ever so quickly, their grey hue looking over threatening. The flashes of lightening followed soon after. Naruto made a quick decision before the rain came down in buckets. He gathered his chakra in preparation for 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'. Nothing came to him... he continued to try and draw his chakra but it was as though a block had been placed within him. He was confused; what was going on? First he woke up in some strange deserted place and now he couldn't use chakra what in the world was going on?

The heavens opened up without any warning, and Naruto ran blindly as the rain pelted down. The ground causing him hindrance as it turned into mud. It slowed his progress, and more than once he tripped over the piling mud. Naruto had been running for some time in an unknowable direction, he was giving up hope that he would come into contact with any form of life. All of a sudden in the distance he spotted something that looked like a building and quickly hurried towards that foundation.

The object grew larger as he became closer and additional forms were in the clear as well. The supposed town was tiny, nothing more than a couple of buildings. He reached the town now utterly exhausted. It felt as though he had been dragging 100 kg weights attached to the bottom of his feet. It he wasn't so anxious to find out what was happening he would have just collapsed right there and then.

Taking a few seconds to regain his composure, he began to take in his surroundings. He still hadn't seen any sign or evidence of people, it looked very much deserted. Naruto decided that he should investigate to make sure there really wasn't anyone here. The first building looked like a house so Naruto knocked lightly on the door. There was no response so he knocked louder, still nothing. Once more and this time he called out but no one answered his calls.

Naruto sighed before moving on to the next place. Each house he went to was the same, now he was seriously considering giving up and moving on to somewhere else. The last building in sight was just ahead so Naruto thought one more look wouldn't hurt.

He traveled swiftly towards the large hall-like building. Hope flickered within him as he inched ever closer. The feeling was unexplainable as it crept over him. Naruto came upon a large wooden door, it was starting to show signs of age as the once dark colour had faded away. What's more clear signs of rot were spread almost everywhere. Taking a fist he pounded loudly, it resonated off the door with an almost hollow-like sound. It had probably been eaten away on the inside. There was no response so Naruto went to raise his fist in another attempt.

A mere inch away from contact he paused as slight murmurings came from inside. Naruto listened in keenly to make sure he hadn't misheard. There they were again, without further hesitation he pushed whole-heartedly against the heavy door, a crack began to appear in the centre. He continued to push with all his being until it finally gave way. The door split in two right down the middle before widening to reveal the opening.

The sight that stood before him shocked him somewhat, it was entirely empty. The room looked just as deserted as everywhere else. It was a plain yet large room; rows of darkened brown wooden chairs littered the scene. The white painted walls were beginning to peel as they revealed their grey past. The long winding faded yellowed carpet made its way up to a podium. It stood on a raised platform right in the very centre of the room. Naruto's gaze was directed towards it until a slither of movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned towards the direction and a hunched figure caught his attention. It surprised him as there was nothing there previously. His eyes now fixated, moving swiftly Naruto made his way forward.

There was no sign of realisation from the hunched figure as Naruto approached ever closer. Now right behind, still there was no indication that naruto's presence had even been acknowledged. He reached out a tanned hand and lightly pressed it down what felt like a shoulder. "Excuse me... sorry but do you know what's going on around here?" ... No response Naruto tapped down softly, "ah... please I just need to know where I am, if you could just-" he stopped dead midsentence and withdrew his hand so quickly, like a fire had flickered up and attached itself to the hand. Azure eyes opened widely in shock-horror, he inched backwards yearning to leave that ghastly sight behind. A misjudged step brought him tumbling to the ground.

X.X.X.X.X.X

The breeze blew calmly that night and the rush of air flew past ever so quickly. The roofs gave quiet access for questionable activities. Even those on patrol would not notice a thing; everything would be set in motion in mere minutes. Even the sky seemed to be unusually helpful as the moons silvery glow was covered by darkened clouds. Close now to the intended destination, the one who wished to travel without discovery let a smile form. Yes, nothing will go amiss, it would be perfect and finally that woeful longing would be satisfied. Soon, he would finally be free...

X.X.X.X.X.X

As the figure turned towards him Naruto was not prepared for what he witnessed. It was a woman that was clear from her figure; she was also quite aged as the hair was a pure snow-white colour. None of these things registered on Naruto as his gaze was fixated on one thing and one thing only. Her face... or lack thereof. There was nothing except a smooth blank piece of skin. Naruto's rested hand was drawn back without hesitation and slowly, desperately did he make his way backwards the sight just so unbelievable and terrifying. A misjudged step had sent him hurtling towards the ground.

The horrifying figure moved towards him even the slow pace in which she was moving seemed so much slower to Naruto. His breathing became laboured with his increasing fear. The widened eyes followed each move with a precise precision. Naruto's body seemed to be weighed down by his erratic emotions. His thumping heartbeat had increased dramatically. So much so that if felt like it would burst through the ribcage.

Now just inches from him, did naruto's senses kick in. He scrambled up from the ground and made his way hurriedly out the door. Without even taking in his surroundings he dashed to the nearest opening and threw open the door before leaping inside. Once inside he quickly drew the door to a close. It was pitch black within that space and the silence was filled with naruto's erratic breathing. So much so that he didn't notice the quiet sobs coming from further back.

Continuous images ran through his mind playing the same scene over. The feeling of horror never waned, as that picture never faded away. His breathing had calmed somewhat but the accelerated heartbeat did not. His body had responded to that overwhelming feeling, now Naruto was shaking and badly.

He stood in that darkness, watching time fly by. Unable to face what he knew would be out there, he choose to stay in the safety that darkness brought. As Naruto became accustomed to his environment he noticed or more heard, sounds. It sounded like crying and it brought a chill to naruto's spine. His heart answered those cries by increasing its pounding. Desperately did Naruto want to help whoever it was that was crying (it sounded like a young child as well) though the days previous events had left him rattled and frozen.

Need began to override fear and so he decided to make his way towards those wails. Even though his sight had now adjusted to the overwhelming darkness, with no light available it was impossible to see anything. He reached forwards waving his arms around to catch a feeling of a wall. Once he felt the cool, smooth stone he guided himself forward moving closer to that helpless person.

Taking it a one cautious step at a time was slow work and his mind was urging him to hurry. Naruto so badly wanted to comply; the thought of anyone crying alone in the darkness tore at him. Though the looming threat of injury, and the possibility of not being able to reach his goal overcame his normal impulsive self.

His slow work payed off, as Naruto was able to avoid any plausible injuries. The cries grew louder as he continued on. Near enough now he felt it was safe to call out, "hello..." he called out softly not wanting to scare off whoever it was.

There was a pause in the sobbing; "is-is someone there?" was the reply. The voice was that of a young child, a girl to be more specific. A warm sensation spread through him rapidly upon hearing that voice, it was so familiar. Curiosity had now ruled out any other emotions.

"Yes, it's ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to help." He let the naturally friendly tone filter through his voice.

"Are you going to leave?" the girl asked him, worry was clearly in her tone. The question had surprised him, "please I don't want to be alone anymore." Anguish tore through him like a knife, now safety disregarded he rushed over to the distraught girl.

"Please help me; I can't see where you are?" Naruto asked her. He heard movement a little west of him and turned to face that direction. A cold trembling hand brushed against his, and Naruto promptly grasped it. Not wanting to leave this girl alone a second longer. She returned his grip with her own eager one. "Don't worry I'm not going to leave you," he sensed her nodding to his words. "Now why don't you tell me your name?" Naruto was trying to get the girl more comfortable by asking her simple questions.

"My name is Kikyo..."

X.X.X.X.X.X

A cold shiver overcame her, and Kikyo couldn't help but give in to that urge. She knew somewhere something of significance had just happened, but for the life of her could not imagine what. She looked once more at the sleeping form of Naruto. He seemed at peace but she knew it was nothing more than a facade. His own mind no longer existed within that body. Her will was all that was left to fill the empty shell.

Even though she knew the eventual outcome would lead to this, somewhere within the steel encasing she called her heart was a pang of loss. Kikyo knew these were not her own feelings or at least not the her as she was right now. Human emotions had always seemed a weakness in her eyes, a thing to be exploited and used. Naruto was no different; he was simply a pawn in the greater scheme of things.

The harsh reality was easy for her to face, she wanted something and others were the easiest way to obtain it. So why not use what was available? Time was puling at her, and she was almost at her limit. Taking control of this body had been an easy feat, but maintaining control was a whole other story. The body couldn't handle this continued pressure and was wearing out, soon it would die. Then there would be the trouble of finding a new host. It didn't seem like such a big deal, but not everyone could contain such a powerful presence. In fact there were only two people left, the one that was currently being inhabited and one who had vanished eons ago.

No, kikyo couldn't afford to wait any longer. Naruto would change her predicament drastically, to the point where a vessel wasn't needed anymore. Their similarities were not lost on her both had secretes deep within. Each had a power waiting to be free and she would use his to great advantage. What was left of him after that was of no concern to her.

The whole world was of no concern to her; people were bound to destroy everyone and everything around them. She was of no consequence to stop it, what did it matter to her? As long as her desires were filled nothing or no one else was payed heed. People were there for her to use, playthings if you will. One lowly demon container was not going to change her views on that.

XXXXXX

Kikyo was waiting for news on the success of her subordinate. The waiting was setting her on edge she was patient by nature, but the time was coming far too close. Communing with one who was placed within her control was no difficult feat. She was cautious though, first she allowed herself to travel between their mind-links. These were established as soon as her presence dominated the other. Each conquest left her in complete control of an individual.

It took extreme concentration to reach his far off position. The world around her blurred, as she was sent flying off, it was odd floating sensation. In a manner of seconds her surroundings had changed as she was above the city of konaha, looking down on the huge form that was her servant. A mere second's look was all she had, before being plummeted down towards him.

After being grounded kikyo felt slightly dizzy, it was a side effect of the travel. Now taking notice of her surroundings she looked through eyes not her own. The man had stopped moving obviously feeling the strange situation. He allowed a few seconds for the feeling to pass before continuing. If she could, kikyo would have smirked. "What has happened?" shocked was an understatement as the large man almost fell over hearing that voice.

"Mistress why are you here?" no the man did not find it strange that she was suddenly inside his mind. It wasn't the first time she had made this kind of connection. It required a great deal of energy.

"What do you mean? I need to know what's going on and I need to know now!" He swallowed deeply upon hearing the intensity in her voice. The link was draining her and she needed to hurry.

"But wouldn't it have been easier to just transfer thoughts mistress?" there was truth behind those words. If kikyo wasn't such an impatient person she would have conserved her energy and just traded thoughts with him. Instead she had transferred her entire mind.

"Enough! It doesn't matter, is it done or isn't it!" kikyo didn't have time for idle chit-chat.

"Yes mistress it's done but-"before he could finish she had already vanished from his mind.

XXXXXX

The travel consisted of much the same as when she had first gone. As her mind flittered back to her own body kikyo almost collapsed. She was utterly exhausted; regret was not an emotion she was accustomed with. Kikyo made her choice to take this path and stuck with the consequences. Taking a moment to regain a little strength (luckily she had taken the notion to seat herself before leaving). Kikyo stood from the chair and was instantly re-grounded. Her body ached from constant waves of exhaustion and the habit of pushing that tired body. Today she may have gone too far.

A far greater need led her to fight against the compelling weakness. On shaky legs she made her way over to Naruto, who was still asleep. Once she made that short distance to the bed, the urge to fall on the promising object was all-consuming. Kikyo's will was iron strong and she resisted the temptation.

A shaky, pale hand was pushed out and laid against naruto's forehead. Her eyes closed in concentration, "Naruto it's time to wake up now," came that sickly sweet voice. Naruto's eyes blinked open. Kikyo gave him a quick smile, "good, now who are you?" Naruto faced her; his eyes staring directly at her own, his expression blank.

"I am whoever you want me to be mistress," she smiled again at his words.

"Very good, and what would you do for me?" his eyes once filled with light were now dull and lifeless.

"Anything you would ask of me mistress." Her eyes glinted dangerously, a wild joy contained within them.

"Would you kill for me...?"


	6. Author's notice

Authors notice

Ok so I thought I would put this up. I'm sorry for neglecting this story for all those who wanted to read it. From the time I started this story I had intended it to go in a different direction then it ended going in.

I have never really liked this story and therefore did not want to write or update. So with those regards I will not continue this story any longer. I apologize to anyone who wished to read it.


End file.
